The Emperor's New Groove Credits
Full credits for The Emperor's New Groove Directed by *Mark Dindal Produced by *Randy Fullmer Story by *Chris Williams *Mark Dindal Screenplay by *David Reynolds Lyrics by *Sting Music by *Sting *David Hartley Score Composed and Conducted by *John Debney Executive Producer *Don Hahn Associate Producer *Patricia Hicks Art Director *Colin Stimpson Editor *Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland Co-Art Director *Thomas Cardone Production Manager *Tod Marsden Artistic Supervisors Story *Stephen Anderson Layout *Jean-Christophe Poulain Backgrounds *Natalie Franscioni-Karp Clean-Up *Vera Pacheco Visual Effects *Mauro Maressa Caps Supervisors Scene Planning *Thomas Baker Animation Check *Barbara Wiles 2D Animation Processing *Robyn L. Roberts Color Models *Karen Comella Paint/Final Check *Hortensia M. Casagran Compositing/Digital File Services *James "JR" Russell Digital Film Print *Brandy Hill Technical Coordinator *Ann Tucker Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan “My Funny Friend and Me” *Performed by Sting *Produced & Arranged by Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis for Flyte Tyme Productions, Inc. Visual Development & Character Design Character Design *Joe Moshier Production Design *Paul Felix Layout Stylists *Kevin Nelson *Robh Ruppel Artistic Coordination Artistic Coordinator *Dan Hansen Assistant Artistic Coordinator *David Blum Story Additional Story Material by *Stephen Anderson *Don Hall *John Norton Based on an Original Story by *Roger Allers *Matthew Jacobs Story Artists *Don Hall *John Norton *Jeff Ranjo *Stevie Wermers-Skelton *Kelly Wightman *Chris Williams Layout Additional Layout Supervision *Rasoul Azadani Journeymen *Kevin R. Adams *Trish Coveney-Rees *Fred Craig *Billy George *Antonio Navarro *Jeff Purves *Doug Walker Key Assistants *Ray Chen *Denise Blakely Fuller *Mark E. Koerner *Michael Bond O'Mara *Gang Peng *Chung Sup Yoon *Yong-Hong Zhong Assistants *Donivan W. Howard *Kevyn Wallace Blue Sketch *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill *Monica Albracht Marroquin *Noel C. Johnson *Bill Davis Paris Unit - Layout Head of Layout *Olivier Adam Journeymen *Cent Alantar *Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye *Loïc Rastout Key Assistants *Max Braslavsky *Marec Fritzinger Assistant *Matthieu Gosselin Blue Sketch *Valerie Braun Character Animation Kuzco/Kuzco Llama Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Voice *David Spade Animators *Tim Allen *James Baker *Jennifer Cardon *Jerry Yu Ching *Jin Kim *Mark Mitchell *Joe Oh *Jamie Oliff *Mark Pudleiner *Marc Smith *Andreas Wessel-Therhorn *Phil Young Pacha Supervising Animator *Bruce W. Smith Voice *John Goodman Animators *Jared Beckstrand *Tom Gately *David Hancock *Clay Kaytis *Bert Klein *Theresa Wiseman *Anthony Ho Wong Yzma Supervising Animator *Dale Baer Voice *Eartha Kitt Animators *Robert Espanto Domingo *Chad Stewart *Stevan Wahl Kronk Supervising Animator *Tony Bancroft Voice *Patrick Warburton Animators *David Block *Bob Davies *Michael Stocker Chicha Lead Animator *Doug Frankel Voice *Wendie Malick Tipo Lead Animator *James Lopez Voice *Eli Russell Linnetz Chaca/Bucky the Squirrel Lead Animator *Brian Ferguson Chaca Voice *Kellyann Kelso Bucky Voice *Bob Bergen Theme Song Guy, Mata, Rudy, Royal Recordkeeper, Maidens Lead Animator *Sandro Cleuzo Theme Song Guy Voice *Tom Jones Mata Voice *Patti Deutsch Rudy Voice *John Fiedler Royal Recordkeeper Voice *Joe Whyte Paris Unit - Character Animation Supervising Animator *Dominique Monfery Animators *Pierre Alary *Patrick Delage *Eric Delbecq *Marc Eoche Duval *Thierry Goulard *Borja Montoro Cavero *Catherine Poulain *J.C. Tran-Quang-Thieu Rough Inbetweeners *Jean-Luc Ballester *George Benavides *Larry R. Flores *Edmund Gabriel *Neal Stanley Goldstein *Gontran Hoarau *Chris Hubbard *Nicolas Keramidas *Joe Mateo *Bob Persichetti *Bobby Alcid Rubio *Chris Sonnenburg *Kathleen Thorson Character Sculptures *Raffaello Vecchione Clean-Up Animation Kuzco/Tipo Lead Key *Dan Tanaka Key Assistants *Marcia Kimura Dougherty *Lee Dunkman *Elizabeth S. Watasin Assistants *Daniel Yoontaek Lim *Peggy Tonkonogy Breakdown *Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Kuzco Llama Lead Key *Edward Gutierrez Key Assistant *Emily Jiuliano Assistants *Dietz Toshio Ichishita *Yoon Sook Nam *David Recinos *Mary-Jean Repchuk *George Sukara Breakdown *Regina Conroy *Cliff Freitas *Steve Lenze *Allison Renna Inbetweeners *James Burks *Kari Pearson Lancaster Pacha Lead Key *Bill Berg Co-Key Lead *Kaaren Lundeen Key Assistants *Scott Anderson *Tony Anselmo *Inna Chon *Akemi Gutierrez *Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Assistants *Mary Jo Ayers *Daniel Bond Inbetweeners *James Anthony Marquez *Flora Sungsook Park Yzma Lead Key *Kathleen M. Bailey Key Assistants *Carl Philip Hall *Calvin Le Duc Assistants *Jan Naylor *Maria Rosetti *Chun Yin Joey So Breakdown *Jody Kooistra *Jim Snider *Cathie Karas Wilke Kronk Lead Key *Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistant *Trevor Tamboline Assistants *Brian Mainolfi *Bernadette Moley *Wendy Muir *Steven K. Thompson Inbetweener *Jeff W. Hong Misty the Llama, Yzma Cat, Chicha Lead Key *Renee Holt Key Assistants *Myung Kang *Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu Inbetweener *Ryan L. Carlson Chaca, Bucky the Squirrel, Kronk Angel, Kronk Devil Lead Key *Allison Hollen Assistant *Bill Thinnes Breakdown *Hugo Soriano Inbetweener *Raymond Flores Fabular Miscellaneous Lead Keys *Lieve Miessen *Terry Naughton Key Assistants *Michael Hazy *Yung Soo Kim *Leticia Lichtwardt *Mike McKinney *Dana M. Reemes Breakdown *Chang Yei Cho Inbetweeners *Donna Dubuc-Curtis *Thomas Estrada Paris Unit Clean-Up Animation Head of Clean-Up *Christophe Charbonnel Kronk Key Assistant *Philippe Briones Assistants *Maria Angela Iturriza Freire *Pierre Girault *Pierre Seurin Breakdown *Graham Gallagher *Philippe Malka *Anne Pellerin Yzma Key Assistant *Jeroen Dejonckheere Assistants *Claire Bourdin *Sylvaine Terriou *Xavier Villez Breakdown *Nicole de Bellefroid *Bernard Dourdent *Didier Poli Kuzco/Tipo Key Assistant *Farouk Cherfi Assistants *Gizella Maros Gregan *Benoît Meurzec *Phirum Sou Breakdown *Nicolas Ruedy Miscellaneous Key Assistant *Javier Espinosa Bañuelos Assistants *Laurence Adam-Bessière *Ludovic Letrun *Marc Tosolini Florida Unit Clean-Up Animation Head of Clean-Up *Philip S. Boyd Kuzco Llama Key Assistants *James A. Harris *Jang Woo Lee *Mi Yul Lee *Pamela Mathues *Teresita Quezada-Geer *John R. Walsh Assistants *Virginia Wolf Browning *Amy Drobeck *John O'Hailey *Jason Peltz *Rosana Urbes Breakdown *Kevin A. Barber *James W. Elston *Perry Farinola *Lisa G. Lanyon *Sean Luo *Peter Raymundo *Rebecca Wrigley Inbetweeners *Carlos R. Arancibia *Russell Braun *Sarah Mercey-Boose *Danny R. Santos *Woody Woodman Pacha Lead Key *Bryan M. Sommer Key Assistants *Maurilio Morales *Lon Smart *Thomas Thorspecken *Jane Zhao Assistants *Scott A. Burroughs *Antony de Fato *Richard S. Morgan Breakdown *Stephen Nelson Austin *Janelle Bell-Martin *Frank R. Cordero *Phillip A. Jones *Daniel Lawrence Riebold *Elsa Sesto-Vidal Inbetweeners *Dominic A'Vant *David Mar *Eddie Pittman *Tony Santo *Matt Whitlock Visual Effects Animation Supervising Visual Effects Animators *Dorse A. Lanpher *David "Joey" Mildenberger Visual Effects Animators *Sean Applegate *Gordon Baker *Aliza Corson *Colbert Fennelly *Michael Jones *Dan Lund *Phillip D. Vigil 3D Effects Technical Director *Ian J. Coony Effects Key Assistants *Angela Anastasia Diamos *Mabel Gesner *Joseph Christopher Pepe *Peter Francis Pepe Jr. *Steve Starr *John Tucker Effects Assistants *Sam Recinos *Dennis Spicer Effects Breakdown *Virgilio John Aquino *Jay Baker *Chris Darroca *Melinda Wang *Nicole A. Zamora Effects Inbetweeners *Kristin K. Fong-Lukavsky *Philip Pignotti Florida Unit Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators *Jazno Francoeur *Stephen McDermott *Tony West Effects Key Assistant *Paitoon Ratanasirintrawoot Effects Assistants *Michael Todd Montgomery *Gary Schumer Effects Breakdown *Christopher R. Page *Sean Ramirez Effects Data Entry *Kip Lanai Stone Backgrounds Journeymen *Sunny Apinchapong *Justin Brandstater *Miguel Gil *Brad Hicks *Carl Jones *William Lorencz *Jerry Loveland *Kelly McGraw *Greg Miller *Dan Read *Leonard Robledo *George Taylor *Thomas Woodington Assistants *Sputnic James Chuang *John Piampiano Production Production Manager, Paris *Coralie Cudot-Lissillour Administrative Manager *Loni Beckner Black Production Accountant *Liza Breuninger Assistant Production Managers Story / Visual Development *David Biello Story / Publicity *Tracey Miller-Zarneke Editorial / Recording *Jenni Magee-Cook Layout *Monica Lago-Kaytis Animation *Doeri Welch Greiner Sweatbox / Production *Diana Blazer Clean-Up *Patricia Faye Feldstein Visual Effects *Kimberley Gray Backgrounds *Suzanne Henderson Holmes Paris Layout *Michael De La Cruz Paris Animation *Frederika Pepping Paris Clean-Up *Etienne Longa Florida Clean-Up *Ron Betta Florida Visual Effects *Stephanie Green Spahn Caps Management Senior Manager Production *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Senior Manager Scene Planning / Camera *Joe Jiuliano Manager Color Models *Holly E. Bratton Manager Disk Space and Retakes *Brenda McGirl Ass't Manager Scene Planning *Katherine A. Irwin Ass't Production Manager Animation Check *Cathy McGowan Leahy Ass't Production Manager Color Models *Julie Vieillemaringe Ass't Manager Disk Space and Retakes *Ben Lemon Ass't Manager Camera *Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf Scene Planning Scene Planners *S.J. Bleick *Annamarie Costa *Eric Gervais-Depres *Cynthia Goode *Mark Henley *Ronald J. Jackson *David J. Link *Scott McCartor *Rafaël Vicente Scene Planning & EFX Data Entry *Jamal M. Davis *Laura J. Jaime *Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check Assistant Supervisor *Karen S. Paat Animation Checkers *Jan Adams *Nicolette Bonnell *Karen Somerville *Janette Hulett *Denise M. Mitchell *Helen O'Flynn *Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik *Gary G. Shafer *Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisors *Karen N. China *Gareth P. Fishbaugh Digital Mark-Up *Lynnette E. Cullen *Jo Ann Breuer 2D Animation Processors *David Braden *Corey Fredrickson *Robert Lizardo *Michael Alan McFerren *Richard J. McFerren *Stacie K. Reece *David J. Rowe Paris Unit 2D Animation Processors Supervisor *Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué 2D Animation Processor *Evariste Ferreira Color Models Stylists *Penny Coulter *Barbara Lynn Hamane *Heidi Lin Mahoney *Marie St. Clair *Judith Tolley Painting Assistant Supervisors *Irma Velez *Russell Blandino *Phyllis Estelle Fields Color Model Mark-Up *Bill Andres *Sherrie Cuzzort *Beth Ann McCoy-Gee *Grace H. Shirado *David J. Zywicki Registration *Karan Lee-Storr *Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Paint Mark-Up *Carmen Regina Alvarez *Roberta Lee Borchardt *Patricia L. Gold *Bonnie A. Ramsey *Myrian Ferron Tello Painters Final Check Assistant Supervisor Final Check *Teri N. McDonald Final Checkers *Lea Dahlen *Misoon Kim *Sally-Anne King *Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson Compositing Compositors *Timothy B. Gales *Jason Leonard Robert Buske *Earl Scott Coffman Digital File Services *Joseph Pfening Digital Film Printing Camera/Film Recorder Operators *John D. Aardal *John Derderian *Jennie Kepenek Mouzis Quality Control *Chuck Warren Reuse & Stock Librarian *Vicki L. Casper Editorial Associate Editor *Lisa Linder Silver First Assistant Editors *Paul Chandler Carrera *Patrick J. Voetberg Second Assistant Editor *Jeremy Milton Animation Editors *James Melton *Hermann H. Schmidt Casting by *Ruth Lambert, C.S.A *Mary Hidalgo *Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast (in Order of Appearance) *Kuzco / Kuzco Llama: David Spade *Pacha: John Goodman *Yzma: Eartha Kitt *Kronk: Patrick Warburton *Chicha: Wendie Malick *Chaca: Kellyann Kelso *Tipo: Eli Russell Linnetz Additional Voices Music “Perfect World” / “Perfect World Reprise” *Performed by Tom Jones *Produced by Sting and David Hartley *Arranged, Orchestrated and Conducted by by David Hartley *Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf “My Funny Friend and Me” *Co-Produced by “Big Jim” Wright for Flyle Tyme Productions, Inc. *Recorded by Dave Rideau and Steve Hodge *Mixed by Steve Hodge Score Produced by *John Debney Score Co-Produced by *Michael Mason Score Recorded and Mixed by *Shawn Murphy Score Orchestrations by *Brad Dechter *Frank Bennett *Don Nemitz *Chris Klatman Vocal Arrangements by *David Hartley Music Editor *Paul Silver Assistant Music Editor *David Wolowic Manager of Music Production *Shawne Zarubica Music Production Manager *Tom MacDougall Music Production Coordinator *Deniece Larocca-Hall Music Production Assistant *Joel Berke Music Contractors *Sandy De Crescent *Reggie Wilson Vocal Contractor *Edie Lehmann Boddicker Music Preparation *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Midi File Transcriptions *JoAnn Kane Music Service “Girl from Ipanema” *Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicius de Moraes and Norman Gimbel Background Vocals Sting appears courtesy of A&M Records Production Assistant to the Producer *Susan Wawer Assistant to the Executive Producer *Patti Conklin Administrative Assistant *Lia Abbate Production Secretary *Shari K. Judson Production Coordinators Caps Production Coordinator *Kirsten A. Bulmer Caps Administrative Coordinator *Rikki Chobanian Paris Production Coordinator *Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Category:Credits Category:The Emperor's New Groove